miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Campfire
Campfires are areas in the game that can heal the party overnight. Unlike in [[Inn|'inns']], the player cannot interact with the Mii characters during their stay at a campfire. Campfires are encountered in certain stages when the inn cannot be reached before it becomes too dark, however, they do not occur in temporary dungeons. The Mii characters will set up a tent there, and one of the following scenarios will occur during the night. Like all events, however, these will only trigger once in those particular stages, as revisiting them won't activate this event again. Possible scenarios The Night Guard The player will have to choose one Mii to stand guard for the night to prevent or warn for any monster attacks. This Mii will not rest and therefore will not have their HP restored. The night differs depending on the Mii chosen and their relationships with the other Mii characters. * The chosen Mii stands guard all throughout the night: ** The party leaves in the morning. ** During the night, another Mii will wake up and stand guard with the chosen Mii. The party then leaves in the morning. Raises relationship. The second Mii will not have their HP restored. ** The party is attacked by monsters. * The chosen Mii falls asleep: ** Another Mii may wake up and notices the chosen Mii is asleep. Raises Resentment (??) ** The Mii's HP will also be restored in the morning and the party leaves. ** The party is attacked by monsters and the battle starts with all party members asleep. Appearances: * Strange Grove * Realm of the Fey * Tschilly Peak Stargazing The four Mii characters are stargazing, and then they see a shooting star in the sky. The Mii characters decide to make wishes, and then the player will have to do a minigame involving tapping the same type of bubble three times, then a chest drops containing what was chosen. If the star reaches the other side of the top screen before you tap the same bubble three times, you'll have the chance to try again. The four things that can be picked are below: * HP Banana * Gold * MP Candy * Monsters (will contain either Gold, Tasty, or Rare Snurps, or even their larger variants) When it comes to monsters, what variety of Snurp and how many they're encountered depend on the highest level of a party member. See the table below for more details. Appearances: *Neksdor Desert - North, close to pyramid *Ghontu Waste, eastmost stage Note: Encountering the Snurps this way will cause a random Mii to gain the "scared" status ailment at the start of the battle. BBQ Meals The Mii characters decide to have a BBQ, so they set one up. While the first three are cooking kebabs, the fourth will show up with a mushroom and start cooking that. The player will then have to pick one of the Mii characters to eat the mushroom. The Mii will either like it, restoring their HP, or hate it, losing some of their HP. Appearances: * Neksdor Desert * Karkaton Peak * Galados Isle Spooky Stories The Mii characters sit around the campfire telling spooky stories to each other. The player's Mii (or any other Mii assigned to be the party leader) begins telling a story, with the other three listening to it. The third Mii will either like the story, raising their relationship level, or find it too scary, raising resentment. The other two Mii characters don't seem to be affected by this event at all. Appearances * Arid Frontier * Bigg Forest * Midland Marsh Role in Miitopia: Casting Call Miitopia: Casting Call briefly features campfires in the Venture Forth trailer. After the "Night falls..." transition, an scenario identical to "The Night Guard" happens. While the Cat is chosen to be the guard for the night, they suddenly fall asleep. The Warrior eventually notices, and sarcastically remarks that the Cat did a good job. Trivia *Very Rare Snurps encountered this way can't vanish from battle. This event is the only instance where such scenario is possible. *The "stargazing" event is the least-encountered in the game, only appearing twice throughout the whole game. Gallery Campfire Venture Forth.JPG|The campfire event, as shown in the Venture Forth trailer. Mii dozing off.JPG|A Mii on Night Guard begins to doze off, but is awake the next day. Nothing else happens. Mushroom.JPG|A Mii finds a mushroom. A Mii finds a Spotted Mushroom.JPG|A Mii Finds a Spotted Mushroom. Mushroom fail.JPG|The chosen Mii eats the mushroom, but it turns out to be a bad one. Takes away some HP. Mii eats a mushroom.JPG|The chosen Mii eats the mushroom, The Mii enjoys it. Minigame.JPG|The Shooting Star Minigame Intro. tumblr_ovkh7rSenc1rz7gt1o2_400.jpg|Mii characters stargazing. Wishing game.png|The Shooting Star minigame in action. tumblr_ou7s4yn0kT1rz7gt1o10_400.jpg|A Mii refusing to listen to the rest of the spooky story. May cause resentment. A miii enjoying the story.JPG|A Mii enoying the Spooky Story, rasies relationship. Next day campfire.JPG|Two Teammates wake up to find two other teammates that stayed up all night, instead of the one who was chosen to. (The Night Guard event.) IMG_20180922_171136.jpg|Teammates wake up to find the one who was supposed to be on the lookout fast asleep, HP is restored. Category:Miitopia Category:Events